jodoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Luz De Garra
Luz De Garra is the second issue of Final Incal. It was published in 2011 by Les Humanoïdes Associés. It was written by Alejandro Jodorowsky and illustrated by José Ladrönn. Plot Since the Meca-prezident hasn’t be able to get the Emperoress on his side, the endoguard is readying a blockade in the 22.000 planets of the equatorial region, to avoid the virus cargo vessels that the Meca-prezident is preparing. The Meca-prezident is informed that the last hundreds of Technos have taken refuge on Technogea, and that John DiFool managed to escape the attack on Mother Tree. The four DiFools arrive at Tortuga Island. Seraphim decides that they all must work together. Upon arriving they find the Island on ruins, and suspect that it was raided. They’re attacked by some of the remaining cannibal pirates, and the Seraphim DiFool is raped, although the rest manage to help him. Once the pirates are gone they find Lieutenant Olaf, who leads them to the holo-auditorium where he shows them a presentation of what happened in the asteroid: Due to fighting between Black Vampires and Archangels in space, the pirates were forced to stop their lucrative activities and tried to live in isolation, but then three Gounas arrived. They tried to activate the hyper-shields and used their automatic cannons, but when the Gounas finally attacked they were quickly defeated, not even an Iko-torpedo worked on them, and only Kaiman’s ship survived. Once the Gounas entered the asteroid they raped the women, making them immediately birth half-metal, half-cellular aberrations, which swarmed the remaining ship. Kaimann thought he might be able to negotiate with the Goungas, but Luz got ahead of him and came out of the ship first. The Goungas, seeing Luz's halo, thought see was a goddess and they took her to their planet, in exchange, they left the rest of the survivors alone. The DiFools also learn the Kaimann is now almost enterily saurian, with little humanity left in him. The Seraphim, who knows about spatial engines, manages to repair the remaining ship. Meanwhile, in the Golden Planet, an Assembly is in session. The different parties are concerned about the Bethacodon and are blaming the Technos. The new Technopope argues they could ally themselves with the arsits who have refused to turn into metallic beings and that a fleet of Techno ships has embarked from Technogea-5 in the direction of Terra 2014. General Thato informs the Emperoress that the Meca-prez is getting ready to launch a viral attack on the entire planet. The four DiFools find the Incal when Deepo spits it out. The Incal considers that in this dimension, neither the angel, the swami or the adonis DiFools are adequate for the mission, so he vaporizes them, leaving the “ugly” DiFool behind. The Incal explains that the other DiFools are now within him. The Incal thinks they should attract a Black Vampire to defeat the Gounas, andgoes back into Deepo. DiFool concentrates and using the spinic telescope finds the Luz’s coordinates. He reaches the Gouna’s planet and finds Luz, rescuing her. Meanwhile a Techno craft is heading to Terra 2014 to contact the aristos, but they’re blown up by hydro-atomic missiles. When they go back to Tortuga Island, Luz, who’s still in love with Kaimann, wants to see him but he has already been completely transformed. In the Techno-mushroom, the Technopope is informed that they have a received a message from deeps space from the great elohim, offering to help fight back against the Benthacodon, and the he will soon sent a messenger. The Technopope broadcast the news to his followers, distancing from his predecessor’s politics. A ship arrives to the Techno-mushroom, is DiFool and Luz, who want an audience with the Techno-highness. Luz and the Technopope reach a deal: The Techo-surgeons will reverse Kaimann’s mutation if Luz and john go back to Terra 2014 to convince the aristos to unite with the Technos against the Meca-prez and the Benthacodon. The Technopope informs them that there are rebels in the planet who have survived and they could also align with the metallic aristos. Suddenly Elohim’s emissary, the Archangel, arrives. The archangel absorbs John and Luz, “the universal antidote”, into its psycho-void. The Benthacodon detects the Archangel approaching, and is hit by one of the Meca-prez’s shots. Other issues # The Four John DiFools (2008) # Luz De Garra (2011) # Gorgo the Foul (2014)